Hitch ball couplers are often used to secure towed vehicles to towing vehicles. Common towed vehicles include campers and towing trailers arranged to secure items such as boats, automobiles, and the like. Towing vehicles most commonly include trucks, tractors, and the like. Hitch ball couplers are typically secured to a tongue extending from the towed vehicle and arranged such that the hitch ball coupler may be secured to a hitch ball attached to the towing vehicle.
Current hitch ball couplers are comprised of a collar lock assembly welded to a coupler channel and tongue end while capturing a cap spring with support washers. It is very labor intensive to weld all of these components together, which increases the time to assemble the hitch ball coupler and increases its cost.
Further, prior art hitch ball couplers typically attach to a mounting channel with two bolts. The bolts normally pass through the mounting channel and hitch ball coupler mounting holes. Nuts are often used to secure the mounting bolts to the mounting channel. This, however, allows the hitch ball coupler to rattle around on the bolts between the mounting channel. This may create an unsatisfactory condition—it may result in unacceptable noise and may cause premature wear.
A typical hitch ball coupler starts out level or perpendicular to the mounting channel, but under load will deflect the hitch ball coupler slightly upwards. This is perceived as unappealing visually and functionally.
Further, in the market there are typically two mounting channel widths: 2.875″ and 3.00″. In response, hitch ball couplers may be specifically designed for each of these particular widths. However, if a user needs to switch between these widths, the user will need two hitch ball couplers. Further, if a user attempts to attach a hitch ball coupler intended for use with a mounting channel width of 3.00″ on the mounting channel width of 2.875″ an undesired rattling and misfit may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved hitch ball coupler to overcome the deficiencies noted above. For example, there is a need for a hitch ball coupler that may operatively secure with mounting channels having widths of 2.875″ and 3.00″. Further, there is a need for a hitch ball coupler that includes an anti-rattle feature to generally prevent rattling during operation thereof. Further still, there is a need for a hitch ball coupler that includes an anti-sag feature to generally maintain the hitch ball coupler level or perpendicular to the mounting channel.